


Subtle

by whoneedsapublisher



Series: Six confessions timeline [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Slightly older Nico and Maki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9875270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: On the day of her graduation, Maki figures out something very important a lot later than she should have.





	

Maki stormed into the clubroom with all the righteous fury of an avenging god, slamming the door open and glaring at the only other occupant of the room, who looked up at her with a maddeningly calm expression.

“Hi there Maki,” she said nonchalantly, putting down the idol magazine she’d been reading. The idol magazine with her on the cover, of all the self-absorbed ridiculous arrogant things- “You’re early.”

Maki glared at the girl and shut the door behind her. Nico Yazawa, former student and current idol, who once again was spending her time off visiting her old highschool, and was currently not reacting at all to how obviously angry and out of breath her underclassman was on the day of her graduation. The nerve. She was ignoring it! Ignoring her! Her temper re-ignited by Nico’s underwhelming reaction, Maki stalked over to her and grabbed her by the collar, bringing her face close.

“Are you in love with me?!” she hissed.

Nico’s eyes widened momentarily, before she rolled them and made an exaggerating shrugging motion.

“I have been for three years, and I’ve confessed to you at least six times by now, but yes, thank you for finally noticing. I’m Nico Ni and I love-Nico you~!” her voice rose in pitch and she and raised her hands to her head in her now famous pose as she delivered the last line, which did nothing to abate Maki’s displeasure.

“What do you mean, ‘finally noticing’? And what do you mean, confessed six times?! You never confessed to me!”

Nico stood up suddenly, causing Maki to lose her grip and stumble back slightly. The years had been completely unfair and Nico had finally gotten a growth spurt, and she was now actually taller than the younger girl. As such, she was slightly more intimidating than she had been when she was still in highschool as she glowered down at Maki.

“I’ve never confessed? I’ve never confessed?! Maki, what did you think it was when I sent you a giant chocolate heart on Valentine’s Day with “I love you” in icing?”

Maki turned red at the memory and stuttered. “T-That was just a bad joke! Don’t mess with me, Nico!”

Nico scowled at her and started counting on her fingers. “How about when I said it front of everyone?”

“You said it in front of everyone! To us as a group! How was I supposed to know 'I love you’ meant me? You didn’t say 'I love you Maki’!”

“I was looking right at you! What about when I put a letter in your locker?”

“I thought those were song lyric suggestions!”

“When I called you up onto the rooftop and told you?”

“You were using your stupid idol voice! I thought you were practising!”

“When I gave you my second button and asked you to wait for me to become famous?”

“I thought you meant to have faith that you’d be a successful idol!”

“When I said I was 'in a hopeless one sided love with a red haired tomato loving doctor’ when that nosy interviewer asked if I was seeing anybody?”

“T-That could have been anyone!”

Nico threw her hands up in the air in frustration. “Clearly, I should have taken Nozomi’s advice and just ripped your shirt off when we were alone in the clubroom and started motorboating you while yelling 'I want to have all the sex with you’,” she snapped, as Maki blushed deeply. “So what in the hell finally got it through your stupid head that you managed to win the heart of the universe’s greatest idol, if all of Nico’s wonderful romantic confessions were too subtle?”

“…” Maki froze, going suddenly silent.

Nico perked up and leaned in closer to her. “No, no, I want to hear. What tipped you off, detective?”

“… You sent yellow tulips, yellow camellias, and a single red rose,” she mumbled.

Nico stared at her dumbfounded.

“I know about the language of flowers, okay?!” Maki snapped defensively. “…it seemed too subtle to be a prank.”

“… I can’t believe this.”

Maki coughed awkwardly and glanced at the door. Everyone was still outside.

“You know, um…”

Nico raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not… totally convinced…”

Nico looked ready to explode, but before she could say anything Maki continued.

“M-maybe Nozomi’s advice isn’t, you know, all bad, if you wanted to make it _really_ clear…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt http://downwithwritersblock.tumblr.com/post/130185420178/writing-prompt-4


End file.
